The present invention relates to a transceiver interference cancellation system (adaptive antenna) having an adaptive processor for receiving signals from a number of atennas and for suppressing particular signals received from the antennas.
Known transceiver interference cancellation systems employ adaptive processors which serve to automatically adjust the gain and phase conditions in the path between the antennas and the transceiver so as to cancel particular signals in the channel, but other particular signals pass through to the transceiver relatively unaffected.
Difficulties may arise with existing systems if the wanted and unwanted signals share a common frequency spectrum and the wanted signal is the dominant signal. In such instances there is a risk of accidental cancellation in the adaptive processor of the wanted signal reception. An objective of the present invention is to minimise that risk of accidental cancellation.